strawberry_shortcake_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Plum Puddin'
Plum Puddin' is the main character of the Strawberry Shortcake series. his scent is Plum Wharble Description Plum Puddin' started out life as a boy in the original cartoon drawings. But he eventually became a she - and she's pretty rare as a doll! Plum Pudding was only made as a Party Pleaser doll and a Berrykin doll, not a standard doll - which makes her very rare, and very cute too! Wikia Description Plum Puddin' is a fun dancer in Berry Bitty City and one of Strawberry Shortcake's best friends. Plum is a happy, carefree girl who is very kind and funny. Dancing is both her passion, and way of life. She is always seen doing it at, or out of her studio, Sweet Beats Studio. Berry best dancer ever. She's very friendly and kind, and always puts others before herself. But she has a passion that can not be put out easily and as a result can be stubborn. Character Personality A friendly girl who is very open, kind, and affectionate with her friends. She always tries to help them, even if they're too stubborn to ask for help or insist they don't even need it. Such as, when she secretly got everyone (minus Strawberry) to help Raspberry make her outfits when she was overworking herself, in A Stitch In Time. Plum is also known to be goofy, she laughs a lot and loves things like pranks and jokes. She could keep laughing, much like a hyena if given something super funny! However Plum does not overdo it, she tries to not make someone feel bad, should something funny happen to them. But she does try to use jokes to lighten up the situation. With the good comes the bad, negative traits. She lacks leadership skills and happens to be very competitive. As shown when the girls were going to perform in a Dance off and her lack of good judgement and will to cut out the complicated dance made things very hard for the others and eventually forcing them to drop out with small casualities occuring to each of them due to practicing 24/7. She also panics and gets nervous quickly, suggesting they run in the face of fear. She is also the first to weep in a situation. Character Differences Macey's Fanon * He remain himself as a boy (You can call him Rule63!Plum Pudding or Male!Plum Pudding or Boy!Plum Pudding if you want!) * He has an impression of Shy Violet (Rainbow Brite), Strong Sad (Homestar Runner), The Poopsmith (Homestar Runner), Iron Man (Super Hero Squad), Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs), and Cyclops (X-MEN) * He sounds similar to Lucas (Earthbound 2 (Mother 3)) and Aiko Senoo (Ojamajo Doremi) * His Girlfriends are Strawberry Shortcake,T.N. Honey, and Lilith Aensland (Darkstalkers) * He is revealed to be The Poopsmith's Nephew because they both have jobs. Plum Puddin' did great at classes (Like mathematics in the first Strawberry Shortcake special) while The Poopsmith works with The King of Town * His Theme Song is Word Crimes by Weird Al Yankovic * He has a sister named Plum Blossom * He is friends with X-23 (X-MEN) * He and his sister Plum Blossom both wore the same glasses * He is based off a Magical Boy character * He has blue hair based off Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) and Kaito Shion (Vocaloid) and sometimes has purple hair based off Kamui Gakupo (Vocaloid) Gallery 80s Plum Puddin'.PNG|1980 (Blue Hair) 6794953 orig.png|1980 Cartoon (Purple Hair) Plum puddin boy dolls custom commission examples by plumsplace-daqvoib.jpg|Custom Doll (Plum's Place) Cf5d6eb0cf71fc172f08a97045e52d08--short-cake-vintage-strawberry-shortcake.jpg|Custom Doll with his Sister on the right 80f2561ada89505ca474a8b2dbadae4b--the-secret-garden-secret-gardens.jpg|Custom Doll using the Strawberry Shortcake doll S-l1600.jpg|As a Plush Doll with Orange Blossom 5d0fd52c21daef561581cda96d2df84b--short-cake-vintage-strawberry-shortcake.jpg|Plum Puddin' with Strawberry Shortcake B74df2e8b99195ece925d390625cba7a--strawberry-shortcake-cartoon-short-cake.jpg|Plum Puddin' and all of his friends F8f3a54b803f98df9aba11427646d62f--vintage-strawberry-shortcake-bedroom-wallpaper.jpg|Strawberry Shortcake with Huckleberry Pie, Raspberry Tart, Blueberry Muffin, and Plum Puddin' 5410345260_ee0a55fe21.jpg|Custom Doll using the Blueberry Muffin doll e94d45c29ff87ee369de8cce5a16fecc--twins-owl.jpg|Custom Doll with his sister on the right Turmamoranguinho.gif|Strawberry Shortcake apple bobbing with Blueberry Muffin, Raspberry Tart, Huckleberry Pie, and Plum Puddin' Enhanced-buzz-orig-17666-1361480253-6.jpg|An example of Plum Puddin's and his Sister's relationship. Plum is friends with Huckleberry Pie and Blueberry Muffin and Plumette Puddin' is friends with Strawberry Shortcake D11917e4c18a36e50fb3b800d185b443--vintage-strawberry-shortcake-pudding.jpg|Storybook style with lighter shading Strawberry-Shortcake-Custom-Doll-Plum-Puddin-as-a.jpg|Custom Doll using the Plum Puddin' Girl doll | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Berry Pixies Category:Strawberryland Citizens Category:Geniuses Category:Characters wearing Glasses Category:X-MEN members Category:Magical Boys Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Fighter